The invention relates to a method of purifying natural or synthetic silica, and to applying said method to depositing purified natural or synthetic silica on an optical fiber preform, in which a substantially cylindrical preform that extends in a longitudinal direction is set into rotation about its axis in front of a plasma or a flame which moves back and forth substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the preform, and in which a first feed duct feeds grains of natural or synthetic silica to the plasma or the flame.
In known manner, a preform is obtained by chemical vapor deposition implemented inside a tube mounted on a glassmaker""s lathe, and which is subjected to a collapsing operation to form a solid preform.
For multimode fibers, that way of making preforms suffices. However, for monomode fibers it is advantageous to add material, generally natural or synthetic silica, to the preform in order to increase its diameter and thus obtain, during fiber drawing, a continuous fiber that is several tens of kilometers long.
Material is added to the preform by means of a plasma torch. The preform is cylindrical in shape and it is set into rotation about its axis in front of the torch whose plasma is fed with grains of silica. The grains are melted and then deposited and vitrified on the preform. A plurality of passes are performed to build up to the desired diameter.
Depositing natural or synthetic silica suffers from a major drawback. Alkali elements such as sodium or lithium are present in non-negligible quantities in this type of material, and they are present in the deposited grains, thereby encouraging the formation of bonds between the OH group and the dopant elements, such as germanium (Ge). Such bonds are absorbent at certain wavelengths, thereby increasing the attenuation losses of the optical fiber at said wavelengths.
The object of the invention is to provide a method of purifying natural or synthetic silica.
To this end, the invention provides a method of purifying natural or synthetic silica in which a plasma or a flame from a heat energy supply means is fed by a first feed duct with grains of natural or synthetic silica, wherein a second feed duct feeds the plasma or flame with a fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably a fluorine compound) mixed with a carrier gas, the feed conditions of the two ducts are adjusted to cause alkali or alkaline-earth elements contained in the natural or synthetic silica grains to react with the fluorine or the chlorine (preferably the fluorine) of the fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably a fluorine compound).
The object of the invention is also to apply the method of purifying natural or synthetic silica to depositing natural or synthetic silica on an optical fiber preform, the deposit containing only a very small quantity of alkali or alkaline-earth elements.
To this end, the invention also provides a method of depositing natural or synthetic silica on an optical fiber preform, in which a substantially cylindrical preform extending in a longitudinal direction is set into rotation about its axis in front of a plasma or flame coming from a heat energy supply means which moves back and forth substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the preform, and in which a first feed duct feeds the plasma or the flame with grains of natural or synthetic silica, wherein a second feed duct feeds the plasma or flame with a fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably a fluorine compound) mixed with a carrier gas, the feed conditions of the two ducts being adjusted to cause alkali or alkaline-earth elements contained in the grains of natural or synthetic silica to react with the fluorine or the chlorine (preferably the fluorine) of the fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably a fluorine compound).
The plasma or flame is the seat of a chemical reaction in which the molten silica grains react with the fluorine or chlorine compound of the carrier gas. Advantageously, the temperature of the plasma can be adjusted to obtain high efficiency in the reaction, given the feed rates of the ducts feeding the carrier gas and for feeding the natural or synthetic silica. A higher temperature makes it possible to maintain good reaction efficiency while increasing the feed rates of the feed ducts.
Also advantageously, it is possible to adjust the content of the fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably a fluorine compound) in the carrier gas as a function of the mean size of the natural or synthetic silica grains. Smaller grains make it possible to maintain good reaction efficiency with a carrier gas that is less rich in the fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably a fluorine compound).
By eliminating alkaline elements from the deposit of natural or synthetic silica, it is possible to build up the optical fiber silica preform using a starting material that is much less expensive, particularly when natural silica is used, given that very high purity synthetic silica is five to ten times more expensive. The extra cost due to the chemical treatment remains small in proportion. The quality of optical transmission provided by the fiber obtained from the preform built up with natural or synthetic silica that has been treated by a fluorine or chlorine compound (preferably with a fluorine compound) is comparable with that of a fiber obtained by building up using very high purity synthetic silica, and is better than that of a fiber obtained from a preform that has been built up with natural or synthetic silica but not treated with a fluorine or chlorine compound.